Personal Secrets
by ObnoxiousSmock
Summary: *COULDN'T THINK OF A BETTER TITLE* Mordecai finally build up the courage to ask Margret on a date. However, Rigby doesn't like this and admits something that changes everything. WARNING: SOME CHAPTERS WILL CONTAIN LEMONS AND BAD LANGUAGE.
1. Hot Coffee

_**This is my first Regular Show fanfic, so if anyone seems OOC then I apologise in advance. Please review, favourite and subscribe!**_

* * *

><p>The racoon and blue jay sat in The Coffee Shop, every day as usual. Rigby sat beside his best friend, who seemed quite nervous today, drinking from the warm beverage in front of him. As usual, the place was empty. Empty and completely quiet. Mordecai sat motionless, his eyes fixed on the red jay at the other end of the shop. It's as if he was waiting for something, something that Rigby was starting to get curious about.<p>

"Dude, you haven't said anything since we got here. What the H is the matter?"

"Oh. Don't worry dude, it's nothing."

Rigby turned away from Mordecai, knowing that it wasn't 'nothing'. Knowing Mordecai, Rigby knew that the only reason they were sat there every day was so Mordecai could try and advance on Margret. Rigby turned back to Mordecai, who's eyes were still fixed on her.

"Seriously dude, get over it! Margret isn't going to go out with you. Just give up!"

Mordecai turned to face Rigby, his eyes full of annoyance towards the little racoon.

"Shut up dude. You wouldn't understand. Margret would go out with me if I could just tell her..."

"THEN JUST TELL HER!" Rigby shouted at the top of his voice. Margret looked over at the arguing duo.

"Dude, just shut up!"

Rigby sighed and turned away from the blue jay, taking a sip from his coffee. Mordecai looked down into his coffee. Completely mesmerised by the drink, he was oblivious to Margret until he looked up and she was standing opposite him.

"Hey Mordecai, hey Rigby. What's going on?"

"Oh, hey Margret. Uh...I was...uh. Would you...? Uh...would you like to...uh...go out sometime?"

Rigby turned around in amazement, Mordecai had asked Margret out. Even Mordecai himself was surprised he had finally said it.

"I'd like that Mordecai. I'm free tonight, my shift finishes at 5."

Mordecai was starting to sweat, he couldn't believe this was finally happening, neither could Rigby.

"Great. How does 7 sound? I'll pick you up." Said Mordecai quite fast and nervously.

"That sounds wonderful Mordecai. I'll see you then."

Margret walked off, waving to Mordecai as she left. He nervously waved back and then turned over to Rigby.

"Dude! I can't believe this!"

"Neither can I" said Rigby under his breath.

"Dude, I have to go get ready!" Mordecai left his seat and hastily headed for the door.

"Mordecai, wait! It's only 4:20!" shouted Rigby as Mordecai ran out the door. Obviously Mordecai didn't hear Rigby and continued running down the street and towards the park. Rigby turned back to his coffee and took another sip from it. He noticed Mordecai's coffee next to him, it was still full.

"Mordecai..." said Rigby quietly in a sad tone.

Rigby looked around and saw that the place was deserted. He took one last sip from his coffee and slowly left the shop.

Mordecai sat on his bed, motionless with a smile on his face. He was still trying to cope with the events of today. As he sat there timed seemed to fly by. He was imagining how his date with Margret was going to go, however his train of thought was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Mordecai looked over and Rigby walked in looking straight-faced.

"Hey dude. Sorry I left in such a hurry."

Rigby didn't respond. He walked over to his trampoline and sat down. He didn't look at Mordecai and crossed his arms.

"You ok, dude?"

After a short pause Rigby answered, still not looking at Mordecai.

"Yea, I'm fine"

"Look dude, I said I was sorry. What else do you-"

"Shouldn't you be on your date with Margret."

Mordecai's eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Dude, what time is it?"

Rigby still refused to look at Mordecai. After a few moments he answered.

"6:45."

"Oh my god! Dude, you've gotta help me get ready! I'm gonna be late!"

Rigby turned away from Mordecai, facing the wall.

"Dude, look. I'm sorry about going out tonight. I know we had plans but plans change."

The racoon turned back around and glared at Mordecai.

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Deal."

The duo stood outside the front door, making last minute preparations before Mordecai set off.

"You look great, Mordecai."

"Thanks, dude. Wish me luck."

Mordecai waved to Rigby as he left, walking down the steps and then down the path.

"Good luck, dude." said the racoon under his breath. Rigby walked back into the house and back up to his and Mordecai's room. He sat on Mordecai's bed, gingerly stroking the sheets.

"Oh Mordecai. If only you knew."

He jumped off Mordecai's bed and laid on his trampoline. Rigby laid in silence. He knew that Mordecai wouldn't feel the same way Rigby did about him, he knew it was probably best to just let him go. He closed his eyes and started whispering to himself.

"_I will always love you Mordecai, even if you don't love me back..."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Expect Chapter 2 this weekend or next week!<em>**


	2. Late Night Banter

_**NOTE: Italic text signifies thought, someone's conscience or a dream.**_

_**Over 2 days work went into this chapter, enjoy it! Remember to favourite, subscribe, review,etc.**_

* * *

><p><em>Rigby could feel Mordecai's hands on his body. His harm feathers against Rigby's fur.<em>

"_Oh Mordecai!" shouted Rigby as Mordecai reached lower down Rigby's body. He leaned closer to Rigby, who placed his hands on Mordecai's body._

"_Ah, Rigby!" cried Mordecai as the racoon massaged his body. Rigby reached lower down, which turned Mordecai on, as well as Rigby._

"_I love you, Mordecai."_

"_I love you too, Rigby."_

_The two leaned forward into each other ready to embrace their love. Mordecai met Rigby's lips with his beak and kissed him. The two made out for what seemed like hours, never wanting it to end. Mordecai then reached for Rigby's crotch, turning both of them on even more. The two moaned with pleasure as they continued. Rigby then leaned forward and kissed Mordecai._

"_Mordecai, don't ever leave me."_

"_I'll never leave you Rigby, I love you. You're so beautiful."_

_Rigby smiled and leaned into Mordecai again for another kiss. The kiss felt so good for both of them, the best they had ever experienced. Then, Rigby moved down to Mordecai's crotch._

"_Oh, Rigby. Right there!"_

Rigby suddenly awoke to find darkness surrounding him. He felt hot and he was sweating. _'I can't stop having these dreams about me and Mordecai...'._ He knew trying to get over Mordecai was never going to work. He had to tell him, whether he wanted to hear it or not, he had to tell him. It was the only way he could get Mordecai off of his mind. All of a sudden, Mordecai walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, dude."

Rigby looked over to the clock; it was 9:27PM. He must of fell asleep after Mordecai had left. Rigby turned back to Mordecai, who looked tired and warn out.

"Hey Mordecai, how did it go?"

"It went great. We went to see 'Bloodthirsty Ninja Pirates 3'. Then we walked around the park a bit before I dropped her back home."

Rigby sat up on his trampoline. Mordecai walked over to Rigby and sat on the floor in front of him.

"She seemed to really enjoy my company. She said I look 'cute' when I'm nervous."

Mordecai chuckled at his own words. To him, it sounded funny. Rigby nodded at the avian's remark, closing his eyes. _'Oh, so cute...Mordecai...'._

"Well, I'm happy for you dude..."

_'Wait, no I'm not. I'm not happy for him at all. He's going out with that whore! He deserves better, so much better...'_

Rigby reached over and placed his hand on Mordecai's shoulder. Mordecai looked up at Rigby and met his eyes. Rigby smiled and Mordecai smiled back.

"...You and Margret belong together."

Rigby almost couldn't say that sentence Mordecai wanted to hear, his heart sank as he said it. It wasn't entirely obvious that he was sad and Mordecai seemed oblivious to that.

_'What am I saying! Margret doesn't belong with Mordecai, I do.'_

But then, Mordecai's expression changed from happy to curious.

"Are you ok, dude? You're sweating."

The racoon had been caught._ 'I can't tell him of my dreams, it could freak him out. Also, he's with Margret. As much as I hate it, I can't mess things up this time, I always mess up Mordecai's chances with Margret.'_ Rigby could only do one thing, one thing he never thought he would do. Lie to his best friend.

"Yea, dude. I'm fine."

He put his feathery hand on Rigby's forehead.

"You're really hot, dude. Are you sure you're ok?"

Rigby felt Mordecai's warm feathers on his head. It felt good, so good to him, making him sweat more. He liked the feel of Mordecai's feathers, so warm and soft. Rigby realised he was loosing focus and blanked the feeling out of his mind for a moment.

"Yea, yea. I'm fine." said Rigby as he pushed the blue jay's wing away from him.

"I just had a nightmare. Not a big deal." Rigby couldn't look at Mordecai, his jealousy was bottling up. If he even caught a glimpse of Mordecai, he would have the urge to jump up, cling on to his body and kiss him, just to win him back from Margret, just to save him. He would do so much more after that, wether Mordecai liked it or not. He was desperate, so desperate to win him back. _'I'd do anything, anything to win you back Mordecai. I love you, so much. I want you so badly. It's killing me seeing you with her, just break up with her god dammit! Why does it have to...wait.' _Mordecai placed his wing on Rigby's thigh. Was this really happening?

"_Mordecai, what are you..."_

_The racoon was silenced by Mordecai's sudden movement towards his crotch. His warm, soft feathers caressed Rigby's body. Rigby turned to Mordecai, who never took his eyes of the racoon._

"_You're so beautiful, Rigby!" Mordecai screamed as he leaned forward into Rigby. His beak met the racoon's lips with a long and sweet kiss. Rigby welcomed Mordecai with his tongue, complimenting the ritual that was taking place in their mouths. Rigby broke the kiss and stared into Mordecai's soft and gentle eyes. Mordecai stared into Rigby's eyes too. To him, the beautiful racoon's eyes were like a lagoon of blue water, relaxing and soothing. The cold from the room soon got to the both of them, they both leaned forward, cuddling, sharing their body heat._

"_Oh, Mordecai..." said Rigby as he shuddered from the cold. "I love you, you're so warm and soft. Please Mordecai, take me!..."_

"Rigby!"

Rigby soon came back to reality, slowly realising it was a dream, sadly just a dream. Mordecai still had his wing on Rigby's thigh.

"Oh, sorry dude." Rigby said in a tired tone. It was getting late and both Mordecai and Rigby needed sleep, it had been a long day for both of them. Rigby's conscience suddenly screamed out to him. '_Tell him. Tell him you love him. He'll understand.' _Understand? How will he understand, he's straight, he has a girlfriend._ 'He has you too Rigby. He's been your best friend for years, but he hasn't yet realised his true feelings towards you...'_

"So you're ok then, dude?"

"Yea. I'm fine."

Rigby almost felt like crying, but he couldn't. Mordecai was there, he didn't want him to see him cry. The lump in his throat began to diminish as Rigby cancelled his feelings. He saw Mordecai get up without another word and walk over to his bed, lifting the sheets.

"It's been a long day, let's get some sleep dude."

Mordecai climbed into his bed, covering himself with the warm sheets. Rigby stood in the middle of the room, cold and alone. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was afraid to say it, scared that Mordecai would freak out. He decided to take the chance and ask anyway.

"Mordecai, could I...um...sleep with you tonight?"

There was a pause, but not an awkward pause. After a few seconds, the avian answered in his calm, soothing voice.

"Sure dude."

Rigby was thrilled, he scampered over to Mordecai's bed quicker than a bullet and climbed into the warm, welcoming atmosphere that surrounded Mordecai and his bed. Rigby pulled the sheets over him and faced Mordecai who was looking right at him, tired but still awake.

"Thanks dude."

Mordecai, not really listening turned over in the bed, leaving Rigby. He responded in a calm voice, he sounded like he was really tired.

"Yea, whatever."

And with that, Mordecai let out a yawn, signifying it was late, he was tired and needed sleep. Rigby lied there next to him, embracing the moment. He'd never been this close to anyone before , not even Mordecai, his true love. He loved the scent of Mordecai on the sheets and pillow, it aroused him. But now wasn't the time or the place for that. As time flew by, Mordecai fell asleep long before Rigby and Rigby tried to keep awake, but his body refused and soon dragged him down into a trance-like state where his dreams would continue until he awoke the next day, Saturday.

_'I'm winning you back aren't I, Mordecai?'._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Expect Chapter 3 late next week.<em>**


	3. The Morning After Expreience

Sorry for the long wait. But here is chapter 3, ends on a cliffhanger. I will be working on chapter 4 soon and lemons.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Mordecai!"<p>

Mordecai suddenly awoke, almost screaming, to find it was morning, and what he just imagined was pure fantasy._ 'I can't stop having these dreams. Why? I know that I like him, he's my best friend, but...oh I don't know!'_ However, Mordecai realised something about these dreams, this dream he just experienced felt more real than the others, why? It was sunny outside and the rays of light made their way through the thin gap in-between the curtains. Maybe some fresh air would distract him. As Mordecai started to get up, he saw a lump under the sheets blocking his way. He looked over to find Rigby absent from his trampoline, where could he be? _'Is he here, in my bed?' _Mordecai unveiled the sheets to find the racoon nesting in the warm bed. Mordecai didn't say a word, he just looked at the peaceful fur ball in front of him, kinda close to him for that matter, mere inched away. _'I think he looks kinda cute wrapped up like that...What am I saying? I'm not gay! At least I don't think so. I have a girlfriend, Margret. I don't love Rigby! At least I think...Oh stop it!' _Mordecai had to get out of the bed, he wasn't the kind of person who is claustrophobic, he isn't, but being this close to Rigby made him feel slightly uncomfortable. Trying not to wake Rigby, he carefully slid by him. He was almost to the door when Mordecai heard an unfamiliar phrase.

"Good morning, Mordecai. Sleep well?"

Mordecai turned around to see Rigby was half-awake, on his bed. _'You'll have to get used that that Mordecai.' _Mordecai almost slapped himself to get his conscience to stop saying these things about him and Rigby. But deep down, he knew what his conscience was saying might actually be...

"Mordecai?"

Mordecai eventually came back to reality, focusing clearly on what was going on.

"Are you ok, Mordecai?"

Previously oblivious to Rigby, Mordecai had noticed that Rigby was at his feet, looking up into his eyes.

"Oh, yea. I'm ok. I think I'm going to get get some breakfast now." Mordecai said in a slow, calm voice. He started to walk out the door and down the stairs.

"Ok then, I'll be down in a few..." is all Mordecai could hear of Rigby as he left the room.

"_Oh yes, Rigby!" shouted Mordecai as Rigby grabbed his..._

"Whoa! Whoa! Oh jeez." Mordecai said aloud. He needed a distraction, something to clean his mind.

As Mordecai walked into the kitchen, he noticed that the house was empty. He wasn't sure if it was completely empty, Pops sleeps in the top room so he could still be here. But everyone else seems to have gone. _'The whole house to me and Rigby? That'd be awesome! I could throw a party or play a game marathon or invite Margret around or...wait, that's it!' _Mordecai's plan unraveled in his head, this would be what would distract him from his dreams. But there was one small detail he needed to check. Luckily, that detail was written on a piece of paper on the fridge. It read:

Mordecai and/or Rigby

Me, Benson and Skips have left town to visit my brother.

You two must look after the house.

Please don't destroy anything while we're away.

We'll be back Monday.

Pops.

Mordecai and Rigby were home alone.

"Alright, it's on." Said Mordecai aloud to his conscience.

"What's on?"

Oblivious to Mordecai, Rigby had walked in and sat down a few seconds ago. Awkward.

"Oh never mind, just thinking aloud." Mordecai followed up his reply with a nervous chuckle. "Oh by the way dude. We got the house to ourselves this weekend!"

"All right! Party! Oooooohhhhhh!" screamed Rigby, waving his arms around.

"All right dude, calm down. Looked like you were having a stroke."

_'You'd like a stroke from Rigby, wouldn't you Mordecai.'_

"Shut up!" Mordecai shouted while trying to look up at his brain.

"Hey, what the H dude! Don't tell me to shut up."

"I wasn't talking to you, dude."

"Who were you talking to then?"

Mordecai looked around thinking of what to say.

"Uh...the...uh. The trash can!" Mordecai grinned nervously, hoping Rigby would change the subject. However, Rigby just sat there, staring into his eyes, it felt cold.

"Right. So what are we gonna do? Play some games, have some bro time..."

"Actually dude, I was gonna invite Margret over."

Rigby sat motionless with a blank expression on his face. As if he was frozen in time.

"Fine."

Without another word Rigby got up and left the room. _'What __**is**__ his problem? He's been acting really weird lately.'_ Mordecai tried to follow Rigby, but he had lost him. In such a big house, he could be anywhere. How could a little racoon get away so quickly. Mordecai tried everywhere, their room, the attic, even the basement and the meat locker. Wherever he looked, Rigby wasn't there. Mordecai was getting desperate now, he didn't want to lose his friend, even through at times he'd wish he wanted to. But he would always help him, take care of him. He was his best friend, his bro, his...

_'...soulmate, Mordecai?'_

"Don't be stupid conscience, I don't even love Rigby in that way. I love Margret." said Mordecai, who was sure he was alone, where nobody could hear him.

_'Are you sure? Think about it.'_

Mordecai tried to ignore most of the conversation he was having with his conscience, but it became harder and harder to ignore. It kept pushing and pushing this one fact. But it seemed that last statement was the last he'd hear of him and Rigby, at least he thought it was. Before long, Mordecai had tried looking everywhere for Rigby. Except one. The Coffee Shop. Rigby couldn't possibly be there, but it looks like there was no where else he could be. So with that one thought plastered in his brain, he ran to The Coffee Shop hoping he would find his best friend there.

Mordecai had just left the park when all of a sudden, he stopped. For no reason, he stopped. His mind was in too many places at once, beginning to cloud his vision. What made him suddenly care for Rigby? What was it that was...attracting...him to Rigby? They've been the best of friends for so long, maybe there's a reason why. Mordecai stepped forward, but his legs froze. He couldn't move. It's like everything around him had frozen in time, in fact, it had. Mordecai was confused, well, more than confused, well, much more than more than confused. Trying the best he could to move towards the coffee shop, within sight, it was impossible. Suddenly, a flash of purple light appeared from the coffee shop, almost blinding Mordecai, and throwing him to the ground.

Then, nothing.

All Mordecai could hear was, someone calling his name. He couldn't see who it was.

"Mordecai..."

Blackness still.

"Mordecai..."

Who was calling him? Was that...was that, who he thought it was? He called back with all his energy before passing out.

"Rigby...?"


End file.
